Weddings NCIS style
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: The first wedding is rewritten. The other two are new. not just fluff deals with some tough topics. But at the end its just fluff with a mix of different things COMPLETE
1. Gibbs and Jen

I took this one down as I read it and found how many mistakes I had in it ::slap on the hand:: I've Fixed it up and made this into a story with three chapters. I hope you like this one better then the last.

* * *

In the door way stood a beautiful women, her light brown curly hair done up only two strands framed her face, she looked a picture of elegance. The beige dress she wore came off her shoulder and went down to the floor; she looked stunning.

"Its time to go" said the English man beside her, she nodded and started to walk down the isle, every one turned to look at her she smiled as she passed family and friends. Reaching the alter she turned to watch her best friend come down the isle in a similar dress to hers. Finally the bridal waltz started and in the door way stood the bride in an elegant white gown, The took the hand of the english man she had talked to before and they started down the isle.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned and looked down the isle as he saw her walking towards him; he thought this day would never come. He knew this time this would last. His Agents had shown him that, among all else love is what got them through, love for their friends, and the one special person who they wanted to spend their down time with. The woman smiling at him walking down the isle in the white dress was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his days with.

He looked over at his agent's both he looked at as sons the shorter one, was winking at someone across from him, Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned back to the woman that was nearing him. She smiled as she walked up the stairs joining him in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two souls as one" he rolled is eyes no one could really have one soul. Gibbs felt a tap on the back of his head he looked over at the woman next to him; she smirked at him and looked back at the priest. He heard several sniggers of laughter as he looked back at the priest. Taking a quick glance at the two men to his right were smirking at what had just happened, when they noticed him looking the stopped.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace"

The four people who made up the bridal party looked out of the church, no one dared mess with them, three being trained agents trained by the groom himself. The other although not an agent no one dared mess with her either. No one objected and the ceremony continued.

"I now pronouns you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" every one cheered and clapped as they new wed couple did just that.

* * *

"You look beautiful Kate" Kate spun around to find Tony standing behind her; she smiled faintly while blushing slightly.

"You're just saying that cos I'm one of the two single women in the room"

"Really or I am saying it because it's true, you Caitlin Todd do look stunningly beautiful" Kate looked up at him cynically.

"Don't play with me Tony I'm not a doll"

"Who said I was playing"

"Just walk away Tony before you like many before you rip my paper heart"

"What if I don't want to walk away, what if I want to bring your heart to life?" Kate walked over to him folding her arms her eyes narrowing.

"You want to take me on, Tony I'm damaged beyond repair, I have that much emotional baggage it could out way a hump back whale."

"I have baggage to Kate hell with my family I could give you a run for your money. I'm just as damaged as you"

"Like hell you are you come from a well off family Tony you never had to move around as a kid I was a Navy brat up until I was in College. There is no way you could beat me" she watch as he took off his jacket and untucked his shirt, he turned on his side and lifted up his shirt showing a scar starting at the bottom of his rib cage down to his hip.

"My father did that to my when I came home and told him I wanted to be a cop" Kate didn't blink she had worse scars he knew that.

"I was 9 years old Kate" She flinched a bit ok that wasn't the type of thing you did to a nine year old.

"My dad was put in jail when I was 13 for soliciting sex with a minor; he and his girlfriend sexually assaulted me and my sister for three years, with out my mother knowing. He got 7 years in jail when he got out he cut me off from my inheritance because I was willing to testify at his trial. He killed my sister when I was 20, he's now serving life in prison, and yet I still didn't get one cent of what my grandfather left me because my father beat up my mother so much when I wa a kid all of it went on her gambling problem, that 3.5 million dollars Kate. So don't tell me I don't have issues"

"Fine I take it back you could possibly beat me but what would you want with me? I've heard you thousands of times telling your frat buddies how stuck up, uptight and frigid I am, why the hell would you want me?"

"Because you have a heart of gold not paper and you look out for your friends even when they are being immature bastards and don't deserve it. A life with out you is no life at all you are my light in a very cruel world Kate. I crave to see you smile or to hear you laugh I'd do anything for them and I would do anything for you" Before he knew what was happening her lips were on his, he smiled wrapping his arms around her. She came back from the kiss looking up into his eyes.

"Did you mean it?"

"Every word"

* * *

"I'm bored" Tim huffed he'd been sitting on the floor for the last hour. Abby had lured him down here under the pretence of making out now they were sitting here doing nothing.

"Shhh" Abby glared at him.

"What?"

"I'm trying to listen so shut up"

"Listen to what?" Abby turned and glared at him, he knew that look if he didn't stop asking questions soon he'd be in big trouble.

"If you must know Tony and Kate, they're arguing about something and I want to know what" Tim rolled his eyes and looked over at his girlfriend.

"Ever heard of a private conversation Ab's"

"Ever heard of if you don't shut up I'll kill you" Tim rolled his eyes and left her to what she was doing he got up and walked away.

"Finally" she turned back to see her friends had disappeared. Abby huffed and got up walking over to where her boyfriend was sitting.

"If you weren't so dam cute I'd kill you" Tim nodded and continued to watch Tony and Kate dancing.

"Are you listening to me Tim, I said I was going to kill you" he turned to her for a minute not actually looking at her.

"What was that?" He quickly made eye contact with her. Abby fed up walked away not paying attention to her two best friends who happened to be dancing slowly in the middle of the dance floor, apart from the other couples at the wedding every one was watching them every one but Abby.

* * *

"Did you see them dancing? Oh it was so sweet…she's so lucky" Abby looked up at the two women who had just walked into the rest room.

"Oh and he's so cute too, I wonder how long that's been going on?"

"Not long from what I heard, he said she was his light in this cruel world"

"Aw now how come men won't say that kinda stuff to me?" the two women walked out of the cubicle's and over to the sinks.

"I know I have trouble finding guys who want more then a one night stand and she has a guy who would do anything for her." The two women sighed drying their hands and started to leave.

"But seriously who would have thought something that sweet could come out of Anthony DiNozzo's mouth" This caught Abby's attention. She was about to ask what they were talking about when they walked out the door.

There wasn't any one here who would fall for Tony's lines they all knew him to well, but the way those two were going on it seemed he had been genuine. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked out running straight into Kate who was walking in.

"Hey Kate, I didn't know Tony brought a date?" Abby followed her friend back in and lent against the bansin as her friend walked into a cubical.

"He didn't" her friend replied.

"Well he's sweet talking some one from the two in here before sounded like he was pretty serious" Kate smiled to her self. Then flushed and walked out.

"Do you know who he was dancing with before?" Kate looked up should she tell her or not.

"Yeah" she was gonna regret this she knew it.

"Who then?"

"Me" Abby looked at her friend this had to be a joke he wouldn't say anything like to Kate well not to her face.

"You?" Abby raised an eyebrow this had to be a joke it had to be right?

"Yep"

"If he was dancing with you then who was the woman that he said she was his light in the darkness then?"

"You know about that? That was a private conversation Abby if I wanted you to know I would have told you" Kate walked out glaring at her friend.

Abby stood dumfounded. Kate was that person? How had she missed that? She walked out to find Tim looking for her.

"Hey where you been? Gibbs and Jen are about to leave" Abby just shrugged and followed him. He walked over to Tony and Kate. Abby hung back knowing her friend would glare at her and more then likely start yelling. And she didn't want that for Gibbs, so she found some where else to stand.

As the crowd dissipated when Gibbs and Jen left, Tim found her again. "Hey where do you keep going to?"

"Can we just leave?"

"Sure just let me grab my coat"

* * *

"Hey why the long face?" Tony lifted Kate chin with his forefinger.

"Abby she had to eavesdrop on our conversation earlier, she couldn't leave it alone" Tony smiled.

"It wasn't Abby it was Ducky he was sitting near us, and heard the whole thing. Abby heard it in the toilet when the accounting gossips walked in, I'm guessing she over heard them. Ducky has just a big a mouth as Abby at times Katie pie"

"Don't say that now I feel bad"

"She'll get over it I think she was more scared of you then anything else. McGeek had to go looking for her after Gibbs left; he said she was right behind him when he first walked over." Kate rolled her eyes and rested her head on his chest. Now she felt even worse.

"I think I have a way for you to not feel so bad and for Abby to have something you'll let her gossip about."

"Like?"

"You'll see" Tony turned to leave his arm still around Kate's shoulder, and he grabbed his jacket and her bag.

"Now see aren't you glad you got a lift with me tonight?" she smiled and rolled her eyes as they headed out. Waiting at the valet were Tim and Abby, Abby looked back to see Kate and Tony walk out.

"Great now she's gonna yell at me"

"Huh?" Tim turned around to see Kate and Tony walk up behind them. He looked over at Abby and sighed, he knew she felt bad and he wanted to be able to do something for her but what?

"So Katie seeing we've got tomorrow off cos it's Sunday, I was thinking you come over to my place we watch some DVD's. You could sleep over if you want maybe stay for breakfast. What ya say?"

"I like that idea" Tony smiled at her then pulled her into a kiss. Abby turned around to say something when she saw her friends kissing she smiled and let it go.

"What is it Ab's?" Kate asked pulling out of the kiss Tony whimpered in protest.

"I just wanted to say I'm happy for you. You above any one deserve to be happy Kate"

"Thanks Ab's and sorry at going at you before"

"It's ok private moment are ment to be that private but, I guess with NCIS nothing is private."

"since when has anything at NCIS been private?" Kate laughed Abby rolled her eyes nodded as she got into the car.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"That doesn't leave much" Kate teased Abby poked her tongue at her friend as Tim drove off.

"your such a tease" Tony kissed her head pulling her closer as a cool wind blew over them.

"There isn't much Abby wouldn't do so I was just stating the truth"

"This is true" Tony laughed.


	2. Abby and Tim

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Abigail Sciuto and Timothy McGee. Chapter set four years after Last.

You'll have to wait for the next chapter as I am still writing it but when I finish it I will post it. I am not a Doctor nor do I know one I know a nurse but thats purely becasue we are cousins last time I saw her was in 05 at our grandads b'day. I'm just going off what I know so if its wrong please forgive me.

* * *

-Flash back- 

"Hey what are you doing here" Kate shrugged she looked close to tears.

"Katie baby is everything ok?" Tony pulled Kate onto his lap they were in the bullpen Kate had taken the day off she was going to go to the doctors. She wasn't ment to be in today.

"I- I" She couldn't bring herself to say it. She burst into tears and buried her face into his shoulder. Tony brushed the hair out of her face.

"Baby what is it?"

"I- Tony I have cancer" he was floored out of every thing that could have come up this was not something that had run through his head not once. He didn't know what to say, he was shocked.

"Say something"

"We'll get through this together"

"You're not going to run?"

"What makes you think that?" Tony brushed hair out of her eyes.

"because that is what you normally do" Tony closed his eyes it was true he'd done it before but this time he was staying this was Kate she wasn't just his girlfriend she was his partner.

"I'm not going anywhere" he kissed her on the forehead.

-End-

Abby sat at her dinning room table flicking through a photo album nothing was the same anymore. Kate had been diagnosed with cancer three years ago. She had moved out to LA with her sister for treatment. Tony flew out to live with her last year, with all the blessings from Gibbs.

"Timmy it's not going to be the same with out them" a tear rolled down her cheek. Tim wrapped his arms her shoulders.

"No one could have predicted what happened Abby, and I'm sure Kate feels just as bad, you're her best friend and if it were anything else Kate would be here"

"I know" a tear rolled down her cheek and splatered onto the book.

"Hey Abby don't cry" Tim held onto her tighter kissing her head.

"I - it's not fair why did it have to happen to her"

"I don't know Abby I really don't know"

* * *

-six months later- 

Abby looked down at the picture in her hand. Today was the day, today she would no long be Abigail Sciuto in an hour she would be Abigail McGee. She smiled faintly, this was what she wanted but the person she wanted there the most wasn't going to be.

There was a knock at the door; "come in" she turned around to see Ziva and Jen walk in.

"Nervous yet?"

"No"

"You'll get there" Jen laughed.

"We have one last present for you" Abby looked at her friends, she had something old, something, new and something thing blue. She didn't have something borrowed though.

"So the final piece of the puzzle" Jen handed her a locket,

"What's this for?" she looked confused.

"Turn it over" Abby did just that, on the back engraved on the back was_ for my Katie _

"Your something borrowed look inside and you'll see what I mean"

"Huh?"

"Just do it" Abby shrugged and opened the locket carefully on one side was a picture of Tony and Kate on the other was a picture of Tim and herself. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Its beautiful help me put it on" Jen nodded

* * *

Tony stepped out of the car and looked around the park no one was looking at him this was a good sign he walked around the other side of the car and opened the door. He held out his hand and the women in the car took it stepping out then smiling; as she saw so many familiar faces. 

"No one knows we're here" she looked up at him smirking, then rolled her eyes.

"I don't want Gibbs to have a heart attack you know I don't think Jen and Emma would like that very much, let alone what Abby is going to do you let alone me"

"Kate honey it'll be fine" he wrapped his arms around her as they looked out over the park. Ducky was the first one to see them although at the time he didn't know it was Kate with Tony.

"Anthony I thought you were staying with…oh my Caitlin it is good to see you again, but should you really be here?"

"I'm in remission Ducky"

"Oh that is wonderful news" Kate smiled and laughed as the older man blabbered on about how good it was that she was back.

"See no biggie now let's see how long it takes him to notice this" Tony whispered in her ear while picking up her left hand. Kate laughed and watched Ducky but he didn't he walked away mumbling his story.

The two of them walked over to where the chairs were set up. "One thing which side do we sit on we know both the bride and groom."

"Uh I'd say Abby she'd kill both of us if we sat on Tim's side"

"But then she'd kill you for not sitting on Tim's side."

"Well let her kill me then I'm sitting with my fiancée"

"I still like hearing you say that" Kate looked back at him he grinned and kissed her neck. He then led her to two seats sitting behind Ducky. Soon every one invited was sitting, Tim stood up the front with next to him was his cousin and Caleb Tony's replacement till he came back. He looked out at their family and friends. Looking over behind Ducky he saw Tony he smiled but could not for the life of him figure out who the women he was talking to was. Kate was still in LA and last time he had heard from them they were still going out. So who was this woman?

"I don't think Probie knows its you?" Tony whispered in Kate's ear, his arm slung around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Ya think the guy hasn't seen me in three years"

When Kate looked up she saw Tim's jaw drop when he realized who it was. Which had taken a minute as her hair was not as long as it used to be, it sat a couple of inches above her shoulders and hung in soft curls. He grinned and nodded.

Soon the car carrying Jen Emma and Ziva arrived. Every one looked back, as they stepped out and waited for Abby to arrive.

"Let me guess, Gibbs is giving Abby away"

"Hmm it's Abby and she would not have it any other way"

"I hope she doesn't cause I fuss when she sees me"

"That or squeal there are some people here who's ears are not conditioned to that"

"True" they noticed a limo pulling up and Gibbs getting out.

"He better not have a heart attack Tony" he grinned and shrugged.

Abby nodded at the two women in front of her. Jen nodded at her daughter who started walking down the isle throwing petals down either side of her. Jen and Ziva were the next two to walk down, Ziva noticed Tony and smiled then she noticed his arm around someone she didn't know, she glared at her _that should be me_ she thought.

"Who's that with Tony" she asked looking over at Jen. Jen looked out to where Tony was sitting. It took her a minute to realize who it was she then smiled.

"That would be Kate" _so that's Kate, well I can deal with that _Ziva smiled evilly not noticing Jen watching her.

_What are you up to?_

* * *

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bring to these two souls together in holy matrimony if there is any one here who has reason for these two not to be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. So the ceremony continued. Kate rested her head on Tony shoulder as Abby and Tim exchanged rings, her friend had looked out into the group of people gathered here to celebrate today with them and not once had she seen tony or Kate. 

"I now pronouns you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" Abby laughed as Tim rolled his eyes and kissed her.

* * *

-Photos-

"I still would have rather Kate be here" Abby fiddled with the locket around her neck. Tim wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What makes you think she wasn't here?" Abby turned to look at him

"What?"

"Second row behind Ducky women with Tony's arm around her" Jen smiled as she saw Abby grin like she did the last time she saw Kate.

"I didn't see Tony"

"You will soon and honey no tackle hugs remember she's not as strong as she used to be"

"I know that"

* * *

Tony tucked some hair behind her ear. While handing her a cup of ice, "maybe we should have just come to the reception" 

Kate shook her head as she munched on the ice, "I just over heated that's all"

"You sure"

"I'm sure, I should have worn something lighter that's all" Tony nodded and kissed her head while grabbing her cup.

"You want some more?"

"No I'll have some juice" She smiled as he walked away; and Ducky came over.

"How are you feeling Caitlin?"

"I'm fine Ducky no fuss next time I'll were something lighter"

"Next time?"

"You know what I mean" he nodded and walked away; as Tony came back with her juice.

"So what are we going to do about Miss Tackle hug"

"Don't you mean Mrs. Tackle hug" Kate laughed. They turned their attention to the doors of the hall which had just opened. The bridal party walked through. Jen her daughter Emma and Ziva walked in and over to the center table. The next two through were Gibbs, Caleb Medina and Shaun McGee.

Lastly Came Abby and Tim. The dinner could not have lasted longer for Abby as she noticed Kate and Tony sitting at the table right in front of her, but she also had to wait through the speeches before she could see her friend.

Caleb tapped his glass to get every one's attention. Once every one was looking at him he stood up.

"ok I've only been working with Tim and Abby for the last year and a half but in that short time I've seen so much love from them, that I have only seen once before and that was my parents. I don't really have any stories for you, like some of their friends do. So I'll leave it to Ziva and Jen "

Jen laughed and stood up next.

"I met these two when I became the director of NCIS six years ago. Along with them I met their best friend's four people who were fiercely loyal to each other. They all showed me that even in a job like ours you can have people you rely people you love and want to be with the rest of your life."

Tony then stood up Tim groaned but Abby sat up she hadn't seen her friend in a year.

"Probie I'm not gonna be mean. Ab's you're the greatest and you've found your match, as much as I might tease you Tim you're a good man and a good agent and one of my closest friends you've always been there when I needed to get something off my chest and your help over the last few years has ment the world to Kate and I. I can't begin to thank you for listening to my ramblings and rants when everything got too much to hold in." Tim nodded

"Ab's your wonder really you are one of a kind there will never be any one ever like you. Your friendship to me since I arrived at NCIS has been one of the things that kept me sane. I know you've had your fair share of let downs, but now you'll be ok I know as does every one else Tim would never hurt you."

Abby poked her tongue at him as he sat down. Finally the speeches were over and every one was moving around. Abby got up and made her way over to her friends who were waiting for her.

"Hey stranger" Kate stated as Abby came into view. She pulled her friend into a hug and didn't want to let her go.

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you as well Ab's" Abby came back as Tim walked over to the three of them.

"Its good to see you again Kate you're looking well"

"I'm feeling well, and guess what?" Her friends looked at her expectantly.

"I'm in remission which means I can come home"

"Really?" Kate nodded as Abby squealed making some people cringe at the high pitched sound.

"Come with me" the two women headed up to the stage. Abby stepped up to the microphone Kate looked over at her rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me every one for every one who doesn't know the women beside me this is my best friend in the world, Kate"

"Abby …you're a dork" Kate laughed Abby shrugged.

"It's my wedding I can do what I like"

"You're a weirdo"

"But you love me"

"Most of the time" Abby scoffed and walked away Kate laughed and walked back to Tony. Who had been bombarded by people from NCIS some she knew most she didn't. One woman stood extremely close to Tony, ever time he moved away she moved closer and every time she managed to touch him some how. She smiled evilly at Kate when she saw her. _You wanna play with fire lady your gonna get burnt._ Kate thought walking over to the group. She stepped in between Tony and the woman who was trying to feel him up. Tony smiled and pulled her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her. She smirked at Ziva who walked away.

"Your not going to win at that war Ziva give it up" she turned to see Tim looking at her.

"Oh I will"

"Tony and Kate are made for each other, even before they started going out, there was chemistry. And Abby won't let you break up her favorite couple"

"Maybe Tony needs a change"

"Right, they've been going out for four years Ziva and they've been to hell and back if that can't break them nothing will"

"Oh I will"

"You won't trust me"

"Willing to bet on that?"

"I'm not going to make a bet with you that you can steal my friend's boyfriend."

"Chicken?"

"No I just don't want to see you lose your money"

"Fine fifty bucks says I can"

"Whatever" Tim walked away.

* * *

"Didn't think you'd get away with not seeing us did you" Kate turned around. 

"Of course not it's good to see you both again" Kate hugged Jen but knew better then to hug Gibbs so she was surprised when he pulled her into a quick hug.

"Fatherhood make you soft Gibbs?" she teased he glared at her then walked away. It was then that Kate noticed Emma.

"Is that Emma wow she's so big now" The three year old hid behind her mothers dress.

"This would be Emma, give her about and hour and she'll be sitting in your lap like she's been doing it all her life." Kate laughed she jumped a bit at the surprise of Tony's arms wrapping around her.

"Is that my lil Emmy hiding back there?" Emma peered out from behind Jen she looked up at Tony and grinned

"Unto toti" she ran and wrapped her arms around his legs. Laughing he let go of Kate and picked the three year old up.

"How you been sport been good have we?" she nodded quickly,

"Unto toti she darey" Tony laughed

"Katie's not scary honey, you just haven't seen her since you were a baby. She used to be the only person who could get you to sleep"

"Weally?"

"Really watch this" Tony poked Kate who jumped then turned to glare at him.

"Not funny Tony"

"Emma thought so" Kate rolled her eyes and walked off in search of Abby.

* * *

-Half an hour later- 

"Hey Tony" Tony spun around to find Ziva behind him.

"Hey Ziva have you seen Kate?"

"Uh no listen Tony I was thinking you wanna get a drink, maybe have a dance?" Tony looked at her strangely.

"Uh no thank I'm looking for Kate"

"But she's so boring Tony, you need some fun"

"Are you drunk?" Ziva smiled and stood in front of him her hand running up his shirt playing with his collar.

"So what if I am"

"Uh Ziva lets get you some coffee"

They headed off to find her some coffee.

"I'm in love with you Tony"

"Wow that's forward Ziva I love Kate"

"But your getting sick of her aren't you?"

"No If I was getting sick of her would I have asked her to marry me?"

"What you can't do that you belong to me"

"your drunk Ziva sit here and sober up I'm going to find Kate"

* * *

Tony found Kate a couple of hours later she was curled up asleep in the foyer on a sofa with Ducky sitting next to her reading. 

"How longs she been out Duck?" Tony asked brushing the hair off Kate's face.

"About an hour, found her laying out here reading, I was talking and she must have fallen asleep poor thing"

"Thanks for sitting with her Duck; I've been looking every where for her."

"My pleasure Anthony; I was wondering how long have the two of you been engaged?"

"You finally saw the ring, about a year ago but Kate wanted to be all clear before we told anyone."

"Well congratulations"

"Thanks Ducky, can you wait with her while I grab her bag and say goodbye to Abby and Tim"

"Sure thing"

Tony grabbed Kate's purse and his jacket before finding Abby and Tim talking.

"Hey guys Kate and I are going to head out ok"

"Aw can't you stay at least for the cake"

"No Kate's fallen asleep out in the foyer Ducky's watching her for me. Save some for us ok."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's just drained I think this is the longest day she's had for a while"

"Ok give her our love"

"I will sorry to have to leave so soon"

"That's fine just make sure that girlfriend of yours is ok"

"Actually…no I'll let Kate tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"That we're engaged" Kate walked up behind them she looked really drowsy. Tony was used to seeing her like this and knew she exhausted he pulled her close so she could rest her head on his chest. Her friends however where not so used to it.

"Honey you don't look so good"

"I'm fine I just need sleep"

"You sure"

"I'm sure" Abby nodded and hugged her friend.

"We go get some sleep, and I'll save you some cake ok" Kate nodded she and Tony turned to leave.

"Tony your not going anywhere with her" Ziva pushed Kate who tripped and fell back Abby caught her friend before she fell.

"What the hell?"

"Ziva get it through your thick head, I don't like you I have never liked you. I love Kate and you hurting her pushing her over makes me hate you even more"

"But I love you Tony cant you see that?"

"I don't care. I have a fiancée I'm getting married as soon as Kate has the all clear I'm not interested in you I never have been. So leave me and Kate alone" he walked over to Kate and asked her if she was ok. She nodded standing up. They linked hands and walked out.

"Abby wait Ziva I believe you ow me some money"

"You made a bet with her Tim"

"I didn't she made the bet I'm just cashing in, hey fifty buck is fifty bucks" Abby rolled her eyes but watched as Ziva paid Tim. She then stepped forward.

"You ever do that again to either of my friends and I will kill you"

* * *

The rest of the reception was so boring for Abby as her two best friends where not there. 

"Abby she'd be here if she could" Tim wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple she nodded she knew this was true Kate would do anything for Abby and Abby would do anything for her best friend. They always had and they always would be there for each other.

* * *

Ok I know there isn't much McAbby but this is the tenth edit and the only one I liked. And what do you expect I'm a Tate writer I normaly only have hints of McAbby, or bits of them here and there. I think you'll like the next chapter its long and its mixed with angst, romance, fluff and houmor so far I have yet to finish it 


	3. Kate and Tony

Ok this is the last chapter of this story I'd like to thank every one who reviewed this story you rock and make me want to write more and more. I have actually been to a wedding where this was said.

This story is dedicated to My friend Amelia and her baby girl Emma Congrats Millie your a shining star and you have to biggest heart Emma is so lucky to have you as a mum.

* * *

A happy Ending

Tony looked over at Kate who was biting her thumb nail. He smiled and rested his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him, then kissing her head.

"She'll be here"

"I know" Kate didn't take her eyes off the arrival board. Abby and Tim had been in New York, since after their honey moon two years looking after her mother who had had a stoke on her way home. They were ment to be back last week but their flight had been canceled and they couldn't get one till the following week. Three days before Tony and Kate's wedding.

Her knee was jumping up and down as she switched thumbs. "Kate honey they'll be here Abby wouldn't miss our wedding for anything"

"I know" she didn't look at him at all; she didn't want to miss their planes arrival.

"Uh Kate honey"

"Mmm What?"

"You might wanna looked to your right" Tony turned her head pointing to the two people walking towards them. He saw a grin come upon her face she got up and ran to meet her friend.

"You look a whole lot better then last time I saw you" Abby said hugging her friend.

"I'm all clear, I'll need check ups every couple of years but apart from that I'm as healthy as I was at Gibbs and Jen's wedding."

"So any chance of you and Tony tying the knot soon"

"Three days soon enough for you?"

"What?" Kate laughed at the look on both her friends faces.

"Abby we've been engaged for three years, don't worry Ziva hasn't had a thing to do with it, it's all been Jen Lara Ashley and I"

"Good" Abby grinned as Tony finally caught up her jaw dropped as she saw him pushing a pram. Kate grinned at her friend.

"I had to leave something for a surprise" Kate said as Abby looked at her.

"But that you don't even look like you've had a child" Kate rolled her eyes grinning again as Tony came up beside her.

"Told her yet?" Kate shook her head. Tony laughed and shook his.

"Then I suggest they sit down before you tell them"

"I was just going to say that" Abby looked at her friends strangely then walked over to a seating area. She sat down grabbing Tim's hand.

"Ab's its nothing bad; well it is but its not to do with people…" Kate looked over at Tony who laughed at the thought of what they were about to tell their friends.

"Well see there was this case a while ago. Lara well she…" Kate and Tony got up moving them selves and the pram behind a row of chairs.

"She kinda blew up your computer….along with Bert and a few other things"

"What I knew Jen should never have hired her!" Abby jumped up yelling, she instantly covered her mouth when she heard a baby cry.

"Abby"

"Sorry" Kate bent down and picked up the little boy from the pram.

"Oh and Abby he's not mine this is my nephew Jared" she laughed at the look on her friends face.

"You led me on"

"It was to good a chance to miss"

"Your evil"

"What can I say I learnt from the best" Abby rolled her eyes.

"Kate there you are, oh Jared are you ok baby" Kate's sister ran up with her husband running behind her. Kate handed her nephew over not before her sister hit her.

"Oh come on the temptation was just too great. The shock on Abby's face was priceless"

"Not funny Caitlin"

"Ok I'm sorry"

x-x three days later x-x

Kate bit her lip before turning around she'd never looked at her wedding dress on her. Turning around she closed her eyes.

"Come on open your eyes Kate" she did slowly, taking in her long white off the shoulder gown. The left side of her hair was pulled back and braided the rest of her hair sat over her right shoulder hanging in soft curls.

"Wow"

"Your gonna knock his socks off that's for sure"

"You think?" she looked over her shoulder at Abby who smiled

"I know" Kate smiled and turned around.

"I'm glad your hear" she said stepping down.

"I'm glad to be here I wouldn't be anywhere else"

* * *

Tony was standing in the church looking around every one was filing and sitting down. 

"Not long now" He looked over at the three men beside him, his cousin Finley, Tim McGee and his nephew Andrew.

"Yeah I know I just hope my father doesn't show up"

"Why would granddad show up he doesn't even know you're getting married"

"Andy your mother had an incredibly big mouth when it comes to your grandfather." Tony bit his lip that was all he needed was for his father to show up and ruin everything today was about making Kate's dreams come true not another day that his father could set about on diatribes about his eldest son and why he was a shame to the DiNozzo name.

"Who's that?" Andy asked looking at the women who had just walked in with an off the shoulder cocktail dress.

"Argh crap" Tony groaned when he saw it was Ziva.

"I'll get Gibbs" Tim walked off Tony turned around ringing his hands as he knew his sister would arrive soon.

"Uh uncle Tony granddads here with mum"

"Great just what I needed" Tony turned around and stared at his sister beckoning her to him. She rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

"Out side now"

"Oh I wouldn't like to be out there" Finely stated.

* * *

"Out of every one in our family you had to bring him. I wanted Kate to have the best day of her life" 

"She will ok no biggie"

"No biggie? Cara its Antonio think about it"

"He's not going to ruin his eldest sons wedding day Anthony"

"Just like he didn't ruin his eldest son's high school and college graduations not to mention what he did when I said I was going to police officer. He ruins every thing Cara get him out of here"

"No he's your father he has a right to be here" Cara folded her arm glaring at her little brother.

"He didn't get an invite" Tony glared back at her they had butted heads about a lot of things it was mainly their father they didn't see eye to eye.

"But I did and mine said plus one"

"I ment your husband"

"Well I brought dad get over it"

"He leaves or you both leave, choose" Tony walked away leaving his sister staring at the back of his head.

* * *

"Tony where did you go?" Tim asked Tony glared at him then looked out into the church. 

"My sister bought my father"

"And that's bad?"

"That's very bad uncle Tony doesn't like granddad and vis versa" Andy stated.

"Well it can't hurt to have him here right?" Tony looked over at his friend and sniggered.

"Like it can't hurt to have Ziva here"

"Oh that bad"

"Worse imagine her at your wedding then times that by ten thousand you have my father on a good day" Tony rolled his eyes and started to walk away as his father started walking up to him.

"Oh boy this should be interesting" Finley folded his arms leaning against a pillar.

"Let's see if it brings out anyone like at the last wedding…Finley not Uncle Tony" Andy told Tim at the shocked look on his face. Andy looked up at Finely as his grand fathers hand stopped Tony from walking away.

"Why are you trying to send me away?"

"I don't want you here I don't want you to wreck Kate's day she's been to hell and back these past few years. I want today to be the beginning of the good times"

"That's not a good enough reason Anthony?"

"Not good enough? What can't I give Kate a day to remember?" Antonio looked at his son as if the answer was obvious.

"I want her happy because I love her, and I would do anything for her. And I don't want you here because you will wreck that you can't help it. There has never been one day in my life where you have been happy for me."

"That's not true" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Your sister my aunt told me that I was an embarrassment to the DiNozzo name at Finley's wedding, because I had not done what my father had done before me and his father before that. That is was because I wanted to become a police man which led to NCIS, and to Kate."

"You broke a tradition that had been in our family for years before you or I were born"

"So just because I was your first born son I had to do what you did. It's not good enough that Alexi became a lawyer, that he married his college girlfriend and had a child before he turned twenty five. Because he could choose what he wanted to do Cara could choose what she wanted to do but you had my life planed out for me from the moment you found out you were having a boy. But I didn't follow your plan, I didn't marry Kerry, I didn't want to be a lawyer I was a Phys Ed major instead. Then I became a policeman after a while you were ok with that but then I left to join NCIS and you totally cut me off again."

"That job is not for some one in our social standing" Andy bit his lip he could see Tony was going to blow his top.

"Your social standing me being a federal agent wasn't goods for your social standing I don't care what you think of it. It's not your job its mine, and it's a job I happed to love. Not only for what I do but for the people it has brought into my life, Kate being the main person"

"She's not marrying you Anthony I won't allow it"

"you will allow it or I'll tell mum what you did to me when I was ten, yes I still remember and I will sink as low as to hold it over your head, you can't tell me who I can and can not marry I am thirty three years old, you can not tell me what I can and can't do who I can and can't love and who I marry. I will marry Kate today and we will raise our child together" he realized what he said and closed his eyes. He'd been so mad he hadn't stopped to think. Kate didn't want to tell any one till after the wedding. Now he'd gone and wrecked that.

Tim looked at his friend shocked. "Did he just say that?"

"Yes"

* * *

Kate sat in the car looking out the window as they drove to the church. She looked over at Abby and smiled, her friend smiled back, she hated keeping things from her but she wanted to be married to Tony before she told anyone she was pregnant, she was only a few weeks along so she still fit into the dress she had gotten made.

They arrived at the church; Kate smiled as she saw her dad waiting for her. She got out and looked at him.

"We're running just a little late so talk amongst your selves" Kate could see through her dad's lie.

"He's here isn't he?" her father hung his head and nodded,

"You ok Kate honey?" she nodded and opened the limo door to sit down again. Her father smiled weakly and went to check on what was happening, he was almost bowled over by Antonio DiNozzo rushing out with Tony behind him Abby saw her friend and pushed Kate back into the limo closing the door.

"Don't you dare go near Kate" Tony yelled.

"She's my daughter in law"

"You will not do to Kate what Alexi let you do to Tamara, you stay away from her" Tony jumped in front of the limo door that Abby had been guarding, Antonio had pushed her out of the way.

"Lay one hand on me and I will deck you" Antonio grabbed his sons shoulder but was knocked out cold by Tony punching him.

"Are you ok Abby?" He wiped the trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth away.

"Fine what the hell is going on?"

"That would be Antonio DiNozzo other wise known as my father who has the absurd thought that he has the right to sleep with his soon to be daughter in law, because his father did it to him."

"Tony is everything ok?" Tony turned to the limo from whence he heard Kate.

"It is now Katie" his father moaned and Tony kicked him knocking him out again.

"Lets get this started before he wakes up again…see you soon baby" he walked back inside and up to the alter, every one looked at him he just stood there as if nothing happened.

He smiled as the music started up and Abby and Jen were walking down the Isle. He grinned as Kate came into the door way. She looked stunning it took every ounce of strength he had, to stop himself running up to her and kissing her then there was a time for that, and it would be soon.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the elderly priest asked.

"I do" Kate's father kissed her on the cheek before sitting down.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here in this house of God today to celebrate the joining of these two people. If there is any valid reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Tony listened out for his father knowing he would be waking up soon nothing he nodded slightly and smiled at Kate.

"Very well, we bring to you O lord these two souls to join them as one in this your house of worship. May you look over them and grant them happiness and joy in this here union they are about to make. Caitlin do you take Anthony to be your loyal wedded husband to love cherish honor and care for till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Anthony do you take Caitlin here to be your loyal wedded wife, to love cherish honor and care for till death do you part?"

"I do" The priest nodded at Kate smiling, she smiled back then turned to Tony.

"You've been my rock and the one person I knew I could turn to when things weren't going well. You've helped me so much over the last few years that I will always and forever love you for what you did. I love you with all my heart and soul and I will promise to love you with every thing I have forever, you light up my world and my life and I'm glad I met you and that you love me for who I am."

Tony smiled and wiped the tear off her cheek.

"I don't know where I would be if you hadn't decided to come to NCIS all those years ago. Through thick and thin you've always stood by me, I don't know where I would be or how I would have coped if I had lost you. The last few years have been tough on both of us but this here today is a new start to look to the future and forget about the trials of the past. I know I'm not perfect and I will stuff up sometimes but Katie you're my rock, my world, my everything. And if there's one thing I got right it was falling in love with you"

"I now ask you to take these rings and place them on each others fingers" Kate could hardly see through her tears but she managed to find his ring finger.

"These two have showed their love for each other in front of all of us today it gives me great pleasure in pronouncing then husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Tony's hands rested on Kate's face as he gently kissed her. 'I love you' he mouthed as they came apart 'love you too' Kate smiled as he wiped away a black tear that ran down her cheek.

* * *

"Well that was the most eventful wedding I've been to" Tim stated as they waited for Tony and Kate to arrive at the reception. 

"Yeah well, at least that was all before every thing else went off perfectly." Gibbs said standing next to him the two men were looking out the window. It ran from floor to ceiling and looked out over the rolling country side.

"Could not have picked a better view" said Jen coming up behind them with Emma.

"Daddy I'm bored there's nothing to do at least at Auntie Abby's wedding there were things to do"

"They'll be here soon pumpkin" the six year old sighed dramatically and walked away muttering that he'd been saying that forever.

"She's too much like you for her own good boss"

"I know" Gibbs smirked looking over at his daughter who was sitting by her self at a table, apart from Kate's one year old nephew she was the only child at the wedding. The rest were teenagers.

Emma looked up as the doors opened. "Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Tony DiNozzo" Emma rolled her eyes and slumped in her chair as every one clapped and cheered. Kate saw Emma and how bored she looked.

"One minute" she walked over to the six year old bending down to her, she had changed out of her wedding gown into a white slip dress.

"You look bored" Emma kicked her legs in front of her. Her arms were folded and she was pouting she looked like Gibbs a bit more when she did this.

"I am your wedding is very boring Auntie Kate" Kate smiled and stood up taking the six year olds hand,

"Where are we going?" she looked up at Kate who smiled.

"You'll see" they came to a small table at the end of the bridal table it was covered in books, and toys and things for Emma to do. The six year olds jaw dropped.

"For me?"

"Yep all for you, I knew you'd get a bit bored"

"Thanks Auntie Kate"

"Any time Em don't forget to thank Uncle Tony too it was his idea"

"Ok" Emma sat down and looked over the things on the table she smiled as she grabbed a colouring in book.

* * *

"Back" Kate walked over to Tony, and the rest of her family from NCIS. 

"What'd you do?"

"Gave Emma something to do"

"What?"

"You'll see" Kate smiled at Tony who pulled her closer to him. He playfully hit her nose with his finger. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Abby, who was one the phone.

"Why'd she bring her cell?" Tony shrugged and looked at Tim.

"Her brother is looking after their mother and he hasn't gotten used to the medication routine yet if Abby doesn't call him when they need to be taken he forgets"

"Oh Ok" Every one sat down to dinner eating an assortment of foods selected by Kate and Tony. Shortly after the finished Gibbs stood up. Kate rolled her eyes and rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Ok I know your after something mushy but as my agents know I'm not the mushy type, I first meet Tony what was it 9-10 years ago?" Tony nodded.

"The first thing I thought was this guy is way to cocky to be in NCIS, and at first he was as time moved on he got better, he learnt to listen then do. By the time we meet Kate he was one of my better agents. Kate well, that was interesting, for those of you who don't know our first in counter with Kate was when she was in the Secret Service on Air Force One she was this cocky women who didn't let any one push her around. A comment of hers that has stuck with me all these years is 'I earnt my jock strap' and rightfully she did. When these two became partners it was a volatile mix, Tony and Kate were completely different he was and still is a fun loving guy with a peter pan complex. Kate was a straight laced women who didn't put up with nonsense. As they got to know each other, they brought out different sides of each other their teasing soon became flirting which lead to the relationship we are celebrating today. I know I said I'd fire you if you had any relationship with any one at NCIS Kate but, now looking at how much you both have grown I know how wrong I was."

Every one who knew Gibbs knew that was as good as they were going to get. Abby stood up next and winked at her friends.

"Ok Kate and Tony are two of my best friends I love them to bits and would do anything for them; I knew when Kate joined us at NCIS that they were the perfect couple; although they couldn't see it well not for a while. But a few months before Gibbs and Jens wedding" she laughed at the thought

"Tony had come down to find out something but the tests I was running had not finished yet so we sat there talking about different things. This was where Tony first told me he liked Kate more then a partner or a friend. I was so happy for him although I didn't know what Kate would think. Two hours later my brunette friend came down bringing me some evidence she sat down and sighed a clear sign something was wrong. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she liked some one. When I asked who it was she whispered it at first so I couldn't hear when I asked her again she looked up at me biting her lip. Then she quietly said Tony. I admit at first I laughed." She chuckled at the memory.

"Well Kate got upset told me that I was insensitive and that she never had told me, now you know why I laughed. My friends apart are two uniquely different people, Fun loving flirty guy who never go anything done Tony and cheeky, mysterious Kate but together they are unstoppable their love for each other reaches out of bounds known to most people they would and have down anything for each other, I'm glad to say their my friends and that no one could be happier then me that this day has come."

* * *

As the music started Tony and Kate got up for their first dance as husband and wife, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "You looked drop dead gorgeous in you wedding dress earlier" 

"What not now?"

"The only women I see in the room, with any chance of winning a beauty contest" he kissed her neck as they swayed to the song they had chosen 'I knew I loved you' by Savage Garden. It was their song no one could contest that, it was the song they had first danced to at Gibbs and Jens wedding, it was the song that played when Tony first told Kate he loved her; it was the song he got the restaurant manager to play when he asked her to marry him. It was well and truly their song.

"There's just no rhyme or reason only the sense of completion and in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for I think I found my way home" Tony sung so only Kate could hear him. She tippy toed to kiss him.

"I think I dreamed you into life" she replied.

As every one else started on the dance floor Tony felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to find Ziva.

"How the hell did you get in?"

"don't worry I'm not here to do anything stupid, I just came to say sorry for what happened at Abby and Tim's wedding well some of it" Kate and Tony looked at her strangely as Shaun McGee came up and wrapped his arms around her. Kate smiled and as Ziva and Shaun walked away, they burst out laughing.

"Abby's gonna love that" Kate and Tony walked off the dance floor laughing so much they needed to sit down.

They past Emma who smiled up at them while still munching on the chips she had at dinner.

"Are you going to tell them yet?" asked Tony placing his hand on Kate's stomach as they sat down.

"Do I have to?"

"Uh Katie it's not something you can hide and I think Tim knows I was getting mad at Antonio and it kinda slipped out."

"Well why tell when he tells Abby she'll tell every one"

"I said think"

"Well let's just wait and see"

* * *

"You seem distracted" Tim looked back at Abby. 

"You said something?" she laughed rolled her eyes.

"I said you seem distracted"

"Oh yeah right no I'm just thinking" Abby raised an eyebrow at him he laughed and kissed her.

"Its nothing for you to worry about ok" She nodded and they continued to dance but Abby could tell that something wasn't right he wasn't as focused as he normally was. At the end of the song she pulled him off the face floor.

"What?"

"Tell me what's bothering you" Tim shook his head he wasn't going to say, he wasn't even ment to know he'd only over heard when Tony was yelling at his dad.

"I can't say"

"Yes you can I'm your wife you can tell me anything"

"No I can't no with this topic"

"It's about Kate isn't it she's dying" before he could correct her she ran off to find her friend.

Kate and Tony were sitting at the table watching every one dance; he head was resting on his shoulder when Abby came up to them. "Your not going to die I wont let you" her friends jumped and looked at her strangely.

"Who said I was dying?" Kate asked half laughing.

"Timmy"

"Abby I'm not dying I'm healthier then I have been in a long time. What ever Tim told you he was just pulling your leg" Tim walked up behind Abby.

"Abby"

"You lied to me"

"You jumped to the wrong conclusion and before I could tell you she wasn't dying you took off, so that's purely your fault" Kate and Tony laughed at the look on their friends face.

"So what won't you tell me?"

"That's not for me to say" he walked away leaving her stunned.

"It's for me to say and I won't tell you unless you promise not to scream"

"You know I can't promise that"

"Then you know I can't tell you" Abby pouted but that got her no where.

"Fine outside"

* * *

Abby sat down on a bench outside Kate sat next to her. 

"Fist off why does Timmy know what your about to tell me before me?"

"He over heard Tony yelling at Antonio, Tony doesn't want him part of our life at all and he came to the wedding"

"Ok so" Kate turned to her friend taking Abby's hand in hers.

"You have to promise me that you will not tell any one till I say you can"

"bu-

"Abby not a soul or I will not tell you and Tim can hold it over your head till you find out with every one else"

"Fine" Abby folded her arms like a little kid throwing at temper tantrum. Kate laughed and shook her head if only she had a camera with her.

"I'm pregnant"

"What, no way how far along?"

"About a month"

"And you didn't tell me"

"You weren't here and you didn't pick up on my joke hint at the airport so there" Abby hugged Kate and grinned.

"Wow this is wow Katie I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks"

"You're not even showing yet"

"I know Tony recons we are going to have a girl and she's going to be short like me seeing his mother was starting to show with him around about now"

"Had to, to fit that massive ego in" the two women laughed and got up.

"You and Tony are going to make great parents"

"You sure about that?" Abby looked over at her friend who was biting her lip.

"I know so people only have to watch the both of you with Emma and your nephew to know that" Kate smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thanks Ab's"

"No thanks needed I'm just telling the truth"

* * *

As Kate sat down the music stopped. "I'd like all the fathers and daughters out on the dace floor for the father daughter dance" Kate smiled and got up as her father came over. they danced in silence for a minute she looked around to see Gibbs dancing with Emma, her brother dancing with her niece, her sister doing the same. 

"I know your secret" Kate looked up at her father.

"Your mother had the same glow when she was pregnant with you" Kate looked down to the ground as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I didn't mean to upset you honey" Jack tilted her head up to him wiping the tear away.

"You'll both make wonderful parents this little one is lucky, they'll be born into such a big family" he laughed at the look of confusion of her face.

"They'll have us, Tony's cousins and nephew plus your NCIS family all there to make sure they are always happy and healthy"

"Thanks dad" Jack kissed his daughter on the head as the song finished. He walked away, to dance with his granddaughters.

Tony came up behind Kate "may I have this dance?" she laughed and turned around. Letting Tony pull her into him. They danced in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each others company.

"Dad knows"

"How?" Tony looked at her to see her with an eyebrow raised.

"The man has five children of his own he's been through this no less then ten times five with his kids five with his grand kids. He also said I looked just like mum when she was pregnant with me" this last part she said quietly not looking at him but at the ground. Tony knew how special that was to her, Kate's mother unlike Kate had lost her battle with cancer she had died when Kate was away camping with her aunt and uncle when she was 4.

"You know what I think"

"What?" she looked up at him now he could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"I think this little one is your mother's gift to you, for fighting and surviving and letting you have the chance she never had with you to be a mother " Kate rested her head on his chest as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I like that idea if we have a girl could we name her after my mum?"

"what was her name?"

"LeeElla"

"Sure I like that name. Just no Antonio if we have a boy" Kate laughed

"Deal"

* * *

"They look like you and LeeElla on your wedding day" Jack nodded at his sister's comment. 

"I wish she was here to see her baby girl all grown up" his sister rested a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know she's not just because we can't see her doesn't mean she's not here."

"I know" Jack looked down at his hands when he found out his daughter had the same cancer that took his wife away he paid for the best treatments the best doctors at the best hospitals he wasn't going to lose his baby girl, not to the same thing that took his wife.

"Caitlin looks just like her mother in ever way" Jack nodded he knew that he also hated himself for what he had done when she was younger. Kate wouldn't remember that she'd lived with her aunt and uncle for a year as Jack saw his wife in her every time she smiled at him.

"She's always looked like mum, the only one of us to look like her. I envied her for that sometimes, when we were kids" Kate's sister Jackie came back from the dance floor with her brother.

"I know what you mean but there were times I was so glad she looks like mum she even sounds like her when she laughs. Sometime I close my eyes while on the phone to her and its like I'm on the phone to mum" Jackie agreed with what her brother said she did the same thing at times not that any of them would tell Kate.

"She defiantly drew the short straw with knowing mum I feel so bad at times knowing I knew her for a lot longer then Kate did" Brendon watched as his sister laughed at what her new husband was doing.

"That's why dad spoilt her rotten and still does. She was four when mum died I was 10 you were 12 Greg and Davis were 14" Jackie wiped a tear away before it rolled down her cheek.

"Could you imagine what mum would be doing now if she were here?"

"She'd still be crying saying her baby had grown up so fast and that it wasn't fair Kate was always ment to be the baby. All of course while Jared was on her lap"

"Then she'd start cooing over him. Until the light hit Kate's face in the right spot, and you could see the glow that all expectant mothers have"

"Then she'd gush about becoming a grandma again and how she could make baby booties"

"There's so much we missed out on because the doctors didn't catch the cancer early" Davis nodded he hated knowing his youngest sister had no recollection of their mother, she could remember some of the scents LeeElla Todd and worn but that was about it. And none of them had the heart to tell her to look in the mirror and she'd see what their mother had looked like.

* * *

"your beautiful you know that" Tony kissed Kate on the temple they were sitting down watching their friends and family dance talk and other wise have fun. Kate smiled and lent into him. 

"Thank you"

"For what?" Kate smiled at the confused look on his face.

"For being there for me, supporting me when no one else would. Looking after me, and sticking around even when I was yelling at you"

"I love you and nothing you said or did could have changed that" he placed his hand on her stomach as they watched their friends

* * *

Kate snuggled into Tony as their Limo drove out of the parking lot of the hotel. "Now it's just the three of us, our little family" he kissed her hand and her shoulder. 

"Forever and ever" she replied

"I love you Katie"

"I love too"


End file.
